


Unsubtle

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete suggests Secret Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsubtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Patrick read through the list slowly. This sucked. Trust Pete to suggest Secret Santa. Of all people he'd gotten Jon.

Thankfully Pete instructed, yes instructed everybody to send email lists of what they'd like. He looked over Jon's list. Not as pornographic as Pete's.

He grinned, thinking about Pete's list. It was Pete's idea of a subtle hint. If Patrick wasn't his Secret Santa he was telling him exactly what he'd like. He pulled it up again, began re-reading it.

Yes, Santa was going to make sure that Pete Wentz got everything on his Christmas list. Patrick would ensure that.


End file.
